Notebook
by marg h
Summary: a continue to the "Diary", Laura read Bill's diary, now he is reading her notebook.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, again English is not my first language and i still don't have a beta, sorry. so i responsible to all the mistakes._

_The characters aren't mine, I wish they were.

* * *

_

Bill and Laura are on Earth but the notebook start from New Caprica.

Bill and Laura were both lying in bed when she got up and set on the bed very quickly.

"Bill…" she said quietly.

"Ha?!" he asked, half asleep.

"I was thinking…" she said looking down at him.

"You were thinking what an amazing surprise."

She hit him on the shoulder, "Okay I'm awake!" he got up too now, and was sitting in front of her.

"That wasn't funny, I was thinking about the diary thing..."

He took a big breath, "Oh, that again, Laura let's don't go there again. You don't need to do th..."

She stopped him by starting speaking herself, "I wasn't talking about reading it, not me anyway."

Bill was getting confused, "If not you so who? You want someone else to read my diary?" he was shock she even think that.

"No! No!" she called him down, "I was talking about you reading mine."

"Mm… our little Miss Roslin has a diary of her own I see." He smiled at her.

"Not exactly, I'm mean I have a notebook"

"May I ask what's the different?"

"Well you know…"

"I know what?"

"You know I love you?" she said and got closer to him and kissed him, and by the second their lips toughed he forgot the question.

_The first day on New Caprica,_

_I don't believe I need to be here, it's hard enough that Baltar is the president,_

_But why do I have to stay here on this destroyed planet?_

_I hope I could take Bill's offer and stay in space, on Galactica. I will miss those meeting with him, I will miss him. Actually I miss him already._

_I got a tent, he is okay, and at list have I have a normal bed now,_

_not that the bed is that good but still a bed. _

_Now what can l do in this empty place? _

_I'm all alone, again_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's been a very long time, but i don't have a life any more because of school.**_

_**it's very very sort, i wrote it before school started, enjoy!:]**_

* * *

He was reading her notebook on the couch in their house (Cabin) on Earth.

_50 days on New Caprica_

_Oh dear Gods please tell me why I'm here? I needed to listen to Bill and be on Galactica with him._

_Oh, being with him, so faraway fantasy, I haven't seen him in 49 days, and I keep counting._

_We started building a school here for the children, and when it will be done I will start teaching again and have my mind in something, but now, right now, I'm only thinking of him._

_And I miss him so much, I miss him as an Admiral, I miss him as my friend, I miss our talk in the middle of the night, I miss is smile, I miss his smell, I miss, I just miss him! And he just never comes visit me_.

He never guessed how much lonely she was back there, he knew she was but not thought that that much.

She and Saul sometimes start talking about the times when the Cylons were there and he was away. Its hurt him so much and he always think it's is fault, but everyone tells him that it isn't.

But this one is, He didn't come visit her, it was his own choice. He needed her so much it scared him; he thought it was the best to lose contact, the easy on her and on him. He never thought about how she might felt.

He kept reading her notebook with tears in his eyes until he felt asleep. Just like when she read his.

She walked in to the room seeing him asleep; she took a blanked from their bed, doesn't want to wake him up and covered him with the blanked.

She came closer kissing him on the top of the head and whispering, "Good night love".

She turned away; starting to leave the room again, when she felt his hand on hers, "Laura?"

She turned back to him, "Shhh... Bill go back to sleep" she kept her voice down.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, she came to him, kneeling near the couch, putting her hands on his face.

"On what?" he didn't answered just look on the notebook that was near them, on the floor. She saw the day that it was open on; she smiled a sad smile remembering writing it.

She look at him still smiling, tears starting to saw in her eyes, "Keep reading, Just keep reading", she kiss him, got up and went out of the room.

* * *

**Please review! :] and next time i think it will be about the Groundbreaking Ceremony.**


End file.
